


It's Real If You Believe It

by starbitz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fights, Fires, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Missions, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, Telepathy, Undercover Missions, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/starbitz
Summary: Jeno's your typical good guy, but with powers. He didn't mean to rope Jaemin into his missions, but danger ends up finding its way into his life, so Jeno makes it his goal to keep him safe.





	1. You're A Good Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> hey friends! this is a re-edited version from my old account that i'm making into a chaptered fic instead of a series, so i'll try and update when i can! please bear with me, i'll try to update as often as i can. i don't know how long this is going to be and it's also my first attempt at writing something chaptered, so i hope you enjoy!

Jeno was starting to panic; he was running out of tricks, and out of options. His face was bleeding in multiple places and the fact that he was still fighting some piece of shit (very much in public) didn’t make this situation any easier. He glanced over his shoulder quickly and the guy chasing him was not within his sight, so he rounded the corner.

That was a mistake. Word of advice, if you’re running, it’s smart to keep your eyes in front of you.

Jeno was glancing over his shoulder again as he rounded the corner, not paying attention at all as his body slammed into someone who was around the same height as him.

“Oh my god, are you oka - holy shit you’re bleeding,” the boy said. He was a boy (and a very good looking one at that). Jeno shrugged mentally. _This’ll do._ He quickly turned off his in-ear monitor.

The boy had grabbed onto his forearm to steady him when they collided, so Jeno used his grip on his arm to pull him closer to his body, their noses brushing each other because of their proximity. The boy’s wide eyes flicked down to his lips and then back up to his eyes in shock and confusion.

“I’m going to kiss you right now, is that okay?” Jeno asked lowly, the sound of running footsteps getting louder and closer.

“Yeah?” he said, but it came out more like a question. That was the only word Jeno needed to hear before he closed this distance between the two of them, their lips crashing together, the boy’s back colliding with the wall behind them.

The boy’s eyes widened again when his back hit the wall, but they quickly shut once he felt Jeno's lips moving against his. The kiss was nearly violent. Correction, it wasn’t a kiss; Jeno was fully making out with some dude he _literally_ ran into just thirty seconds ago.

Jeno let go of the boy’s arm that he was holding onto, and took that arm to wrap around his waist, pulling him flush against his body. The stranger gasped breathily, his hands flying from where they were to tangle themselves into Jeno's hair, their lips never leaving each other’s once. Jeno took the boy’s bottom lip softly between his teeth and he let out a low groan, so Jeno took that time to disconnect their now swollen lips and press quick kisses all along the stranger’s jaw. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as Jeno continued to move his lips to his ear and down to his neck, where he softly bit down on the skin near his collarbone. A low groan fell past his lips, and Jeno leaned away, quirking an eyebrow, but also to check if he was in any way crossing any boundaries.

“You’re a good kisser,” the stranger said breathlessly, his eyes meeting Jeno's as his arms rested over his shoulders. His pupils were blown wide as he looked over every feature on Jeno’s still bleeding face.

“Thanks. You too,” Jeno replied with a grin and swiftly pressed their lips back together again.

Jeno mainly kissed this stranger because he needed to find some way to make himself blend in, even though it’s hard to when you’re covered in your own blood and still bleeding (at least the sun was setting and this alley was fairly dark). But now, this boy tastes so good, and it’s been such a long time since he’s kissed anyone, so all he wanted to do was keep going. But with the one ear he kept open, he knew that the footsteps had run straight past the two of them, so he knew he had to stop.

Jeno pulled away, reluctantly, from the stranger and looked him in the eyes, his arms still around his waist, and their bodies still pressed together. He was trying hard to catch his breath, but all of his senses were buzzing from that kiss. “I’m sorry about that, I was, uh, running from someone.”

The boy smiled, beautiful white teeth on display, and chuckled. “You don’t say, huh?” he glanced over Jeno’s shoulder at the direction he ran from. “You’re covered in blood and it’s probably on me too now. But I’d say that the fact that you are probably the best person I’ve ever made out with, that you’re forgiven,” he tapped his nose and smiled slyly, his arms now wrapped around Jeno's neck, somehow managing to pull their bodies even closer together.

Jeno’s heart kind of did a weird flipping thing after he did that, and he was seeing the boy’s face in full for the first time, which was absolutely beautiful. “I picked a good person to make out with then, didn’t I? I could look at you all day.”

“Flirty, I see,” the boy said, his fingers playing with the hair at Jeno's nape. He leaned in a little closer to Jeno's face. “What’s your name?”

“Jeno,” he said simply, his heart stuttering in his chest. He probably shouldn’t tell him too much about himself since he was on the run, after all. Goosebumps rippled across his skin as he continued playing with his hair. “And what’s yours?”

“Jaemin. Na Jaemin,” he smiled, keeping his face close to Jeno’s. Then, “Is there a reason you’re only telling me your first name?”

“I’m sure you could guess the answer to that question,” Jeno said.

“Secretive, okay. I love a mysterious guy.”

Jeno smiled in response and leaned in to press one last quick kiss to Jaemin’s lips, which made the latter quirk a brow.

“I’m sorry, your lips are just incredibly delectable.”

Jaemin snickered. “Alright, Jeno. I was planning to get coffee on my way home, but I’ll just take you to my place now to get you cleaned up,” Jaemin gestured to his face at the last part. He hesitated before he continued. “If that’s okay?”

“Where is it?”

“Just a little bit in the direction that you were running from, why?”

“I just have to be careful because I don’t want to get you involved with the shit that I’m involved in.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. Just hold my hand or something as we walk. And put your hood up,” Jaemin said, pulling Jeno’s hood over his head. “See? You might look even more sketchy right now, but you can’t see the blood on your face anymore.”

“You seem to be awfully unphased by this,” Jeno said. He couldn’t help but be a little skeptical.

“What do you want me to do, scream and call the police?”

Jeno laughed. “I’ll just pretend that I didn’t say that. Now, let’s get out of here before they somehow find out where I am.”

Jaemin wordlessly took Jeno's hand and carefully lead him around the corner and a block over to where his apartment was. Jeno really did just run past here. They only let go of each other’s hands when they started walking up the stairs to his apartment, which ended up being a cute, and super tidy place.

“Here, sit down, and stay there,” Jaemin instructed, and Jeno nodded.

_“Jeno? Jeno, hello? What the fuck? Where did you go? Did you fucking die or something?”_

Jeno’s eyes widened, and he pressed a finger to the earpiece in his ear, responding. He had completely forgotten it was there and that Renjun could turn his in-ear back on from his location. “Renjun? Hi, yes I’m fine. Not dead.”

 _“Dude, where the hell did you go? You went offline for like fifteen minutes,”_ Renjun said through his in-ear.

“I made out with a hot stranger and now I’m in his apartment,” Jeno replied, as Jaemin walked back into the room with a loud laugh.

“Who are you talking to?” Jaemin asked.

Jeno turned his head and pointed to the thing in his ear so that Jaemin could see it. He nodded.

 _“What,”_ Renjun said.

“I said, I made out with-“

 _“Yes, oh my god, I heard you, you dumb fuck,”_ Renjun sighed exasperatedly. _“But why are you at his apartment? You have places to be. You still have to take out those guys that were chasing you.”_

“I know. He’s just fixing up my face, I was bleeding everywhere,” Jeno replied as Jaemin started to work on his face. “Reminder that I’m doing the hard work here. Also, I have plenty of time to do that, Renjun.”

Renjun scoffed. _“I wholeheartedly disagree with that statement, but, fine. Whatever. Just get back out there as soon as he’s done.”_

“Will do, now leave me alone,” Jeno said, turning the in-ear off again.

He sighed and looked up to meet Jaemin’s eyes. He wasn’t looking at him but was focused on cleaning each of the cuts on Jeno's face. The stuff he was using was really cold and it stung a little, so Jeno held his bottom lip in between his teeth. When Jaemin noticed, he took the soft towel in his hand away from Jeno's face and crouched a little to meet him in the eye. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it just stings a little. Nothing terrible,” Jeno replied. Jaemin nodded and went back to what he was doing.

They were both silent for a weird period of time. It was kind of awkward because what was there to say? Eventually, though, a question did pop into Jaemin's head, and he decided to voice it. “So why are you all beat up anyways? And why are you on the run?”

Jeno chuckled lowly and Jaemin pulled the towel away again so he could look at him while he talked. “It’s a little bit of a long story.”

“I’ve got a lot of time, babe,” Jaemin smirked, making Jeno's heart flip again. _What the fuck?_

Jeno stared at Jaemin for a little longer. He really shouldn’t have even told him his name, but he gave in anyway. “Okay, so do you know how there are rumors of real people that have, like, powers?”

Jaemin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He stood up straight and crossed his arms, the now bloodied towel still in his hand. “Yeah? There’s no way those are true though.”

Jeno smirked this time, lifting his hand from his lap and letting his palm face up. “But they are.” He kept eye contact with Jaemin as he ignited a small flame in the palm of his hand. He had no idea why he was so compelled to put this much trust into a complete stranger.

Jaemin’s eyes widened and he stepped back a little. “Okay, what the fuck?”

Jeno laughed and he closed his hand again, the flames disappearing. “You cannot tell a single soul about this, I hope you know that. I don’t even know why I told _you._ ”

“I have no one to tell,” Jaemin reassured him. Then, “Can you do anything else?”

“Actually, I can,” Jeno smirked. He stood up and put the palms of his hands together. He opened his arms really quickly, and the entire room changed. They weren’t even in Jaemin’s apartment anymore. They were on a beach, void of any other people. Jaemin stumbled and nearly fell once he could feel the sand with his feet.

Jaemin regained his balance, squinting his eyes as the wind hit his face. The towel was no longer in his hand. He bent down to pick up the sand, and it fell between his fingers. Shock and awe were written all over his face. “Is this real?”

“If you believe it is, then yes,” Jeno replied and repeated the motion from before. Once they were back in Jaemin’s apartment, he looked around himself in confusion. The towel was back in Jaemin’s hand. Jeno just smiled. “I can do more, but I can’t show you that now. Also to keep it short, I was running from those guys because they’re murders and I made them angry, so I was trying to get them somewhere else, but as you can see, it didn’t exactly work.”

Jaemin blinked at him a few times before going back to cleaning the rest of the cuts on Jeno's face. “So first, you stop me in the middle of an alley and make out with me, and now we’re in my apartment and you’re showing me your superpowers or whatever. Who even are you? Are you even human?”

“I’m just Jeno,” he replied. Jaemin finished cleaning the cuts. “Completely human, I just happen to be a little different.”

Jaemin laughed, and Jeno stood up, continuing. “And I also haven’t been able to stop thinking about kissing you again,” he took a step towards Jaemin and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Jaemin smirked, his eyes flicking from Jeno's lips to his eyes as he dropped the bloodied towel on the floor, throwing his arms easily over his shoulders again. “It doesn’t seem like there’s anyone stopping you.”

Jeno pulled Jaemin into him again and pressed their lips together harshly, this time their kiss full of hunger and desperation. Jeno’s hands slipped under Jaemin’s shirt found the skin of his waist, hoisting him easily up onto the counter. Jaemin giggled loudly at the coldness of Jeno's hands on his skin.

Jeno pulled away slightly, smiling at him. “What?”

Jaemin bumped their foreheads together, trying to breathe. “For someone who can conjure fire with his hands, they sure are cold.”

Jeno smiled again, pressing their lips together. Jaemin parted his lips slightly, and Jeno's tongue found Jaemin’s, who groaned slightly at the contact. His hands were rubbing the soft skin on Jaemin’s stomach, which made a shiver run through his body. Jeno separated their lips and started to do what he was doing earlier, this time sucking little bruises into his neck. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to Jaemin’s jaw, and all down his neck until he reached a spot near his collarbone and nipped at the skin.

Jaemin was still sitting on the counter, Jeno standing in between his legs with his cold hands under his shirt. Jeno was leaving a trail of hickeys down his neck, Jaemin’s head leaning to the side so he could get to it more easily.

“Jeno,” Jaemin breathed. He stopped and looked up at Jaemin, who placed a hand against Jeno's cheek. “I’m going to get down, and I’m going to kiss the shit out of you because you haven’t let me even touch your neck yet.”

Jeno laughed, and grabbed Jaemin by the waist again, helping him down. He wasted no time smashing his lips against Jeno's, guiding the two of them to the couch. Jeno's legs hit the back of the couch and he had no choice but to fall backward with Jaemin hovering above him. Jeno’s hands moved to Jaemin’s waist when his lips moved to his neck, a low groan rumbling in his throat. Jaemin was finally able to make Jeno suffer as he did as he nipped and sucked at the tender skin on Jeno's neck, the marks already starting to darken.

*

“Hey Jeno,” Jaemin said later, they were still on the couch. Jeno hummed, prompting him to continue. Jaemin was still laying on top of him, Jeno’s fingers running through his hair. “Don’t you have to be somewhere or something?”

“Not unless Renjun tells me - wait, shit. Yeah,” Jeno replies with an awkward laugh and Jaemin gets off of him so that they can both sit up.

“Okay, because I was probably gonna have to kick you out soon anyway because my roommate will be back anytime now and he kinda likes to get in people’s business,” Jaemin laughs.

“You have a roommate?” Jeno asked, standing up from the couch.

“Yeah, and if he sees you, he’ll attack you with questions,” Jaemin stood up too, following Jeno as he walked to the door. “Especially since I made your neck look like _that_ ,” Jeno snickered at that statement.

There was a beat of silence, then, “Well Jaemin,” Jeno smiled, running a hand through his own disgusting hair. “It was nice meeting you. And making out with you.”

Jaemin laughed and rolled his eyes, looking at the mess he made of Jeno. His face was still covered in cuts that thankfully didn’t bleed during their little make-out session, and his neck sported several hickeys that were already starting to become a purple-ish color. Jaemin really didn’t look much better. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his lips looked very plump and pink now.

“And thank you for fixing up my face,” Jeno said as Jaemin opened the door for him.

“Will I see you again?” Jaemin asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.  

“We’ll see,” Jeno winked. “I might need someone to clean me up when I get beat up again.”

“Well, you know where I am,” Jaemin said, gesturing to his entire apartment. “Maybe next time you can show me more of your superpowers.”

_I’ll be glad to show you more next time._

“Telepathy?” Jaemin stared at him, eyes wide. Jeno smirked at him again.

 _I’ll see you around, Jaemin._ And he left.

*

 _"Hey Jeno, good to see you’re finally back,”_ Renjun said through Jeno's in-ear once he turned it back on.

“Yeah yeah, sorry. I was kind of busy.”

 _“Busy as in you were making out with that stranger again?”_ Jeno could basically hear him rolling his eyes.

“Shut up Renjun, now where did those asshats go?”

_“They’re a few blocks south. But now it looks like there are more people, so you better be careful.”_

“Alright, thanks for the heads up. I’ll see you back at HQ.”

_“Good luck Jeno.”_

*

Jaemin’s roommate, Donghyuck, walked through the door about twenty minutes later to see Jaemin collapsed on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Holy fucking shit Jaemin,” Donghyuck yelled when he saw his neck. “I’m gone for two days and I come back to see your neck like _that_. Who the hell did that to you?”

“Some guy I met a few hours ago.”

“A few hours ago? And you didn’t know him at all?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Oh please, Jaemin,” Donghyuck sat down and placed Jaemin’s legs across his lap so he wouldn’t have to move. “I have plenty of time.”


	2. You Already Fell For My Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, you guys are perceptive. Saw through me right away!” Jeno chuckled, letting his arms drop to his sides. He smirked, moving his hands behind his back to conjure a fireball. “But you see, you already fell for my trick,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the outfit that i pictured jeno wearing during his mission kind of resembles what hawkeye wore in captain america: civil war but just with both arms covered...so if you want that visual, there it is. but i'm sorry i took so long to update! i kinda have a plan for this but i have no idea how long it will be, so i hope you enjoy this chapter!

_“They’re just around the corner,”_ Renjun’s voice rang loud and clear in Jeno’s ear.

“How many did you say there were?” Jeno said quietly, toying with a literal fireball he conjured a few moments ago. He had his back against the wall right around the corner from where the group of thugs he had been following for the past few days were just sitting around. He peeked around the corner as Renjun said _“fifteen.”_

“That’s more than normal, but not unachievable,” Jeno said, eyeing each of them from his safe distance, attempting to memorize something about each of them. “Is there anyone I should try and take out first? Anyone I should spare?”

 _“No. Take them all out,”_ Renjun deadpanned. _“You’ve seen the shit they do. Put them out of their misery."_

“Will do, Renjunie,” Jeno smiled, knowing that Renjun wouldn’t see it. He extinguished the fireball before putting his hands together and visualizing an old, dry crop field. He closed his eyes and opened a his arms as the dark, abandoned alley they were previously in turned into an open field in the middle of nowhere, with nowhere to run. He stayed where he was for a moment, eyes gleaming, as he shifted his appearance so that he looked more like a woman. Even though he appeared to look like a woman, his voice did not change, which was one of the things about this power that he couldn’t quite get used to, but it was nothing he hadn’t dealt with before.

The illusion of the environment, however, stayed intact as long as the person he used it on believed it was real. No one had ever not believed it.

Jeno heard a quiet _“good luck”_ from Renjun, which had been a little ritual of theirs from the time Renjun became his lookout. He wished Jeno good luck at the start of a mission before he briefly turned off comms, even though most of the time he didn’t really need it. Anyway, the only reason his words were quiet was because of the commotion around him as the group began to realize what was happening. Once he walked out into their field of vision, the talking quieted down for a moment as he spoke. “Hey, boys,” he said, pitching his voice up slightly, feigning fear and confusion. “Would any of you happen to know where we are?”

“We’re not falling for your tricks, you bastard,” one of them snarled. Jeno blinked at them dumbly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. And why would you call me that?” Jeno said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t think that we don’t know that you’ve been following us for the past week,” Another one chimed in, the dry, dead crops crunching under his shoes as he took a step towards him as a warning.   

“I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jeno said, furrowing his brows. He _could_ persuade all of them if he really wanted to, but persuasion was never really the point. These guys weren’t really worth the time or effort.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the men slowly reach into his pocket and pull out what seemed to be a throwing knife. He ignored it as more weak insults went through one of his ears and out the other, but in one quick motion, the guy threw the knife in his direction. Jeno easily maneuvered out of its path and sighed once it hit the ground behind him. “Wow, you guys are perceptive. Saw through me right away!” Jeno chuckled, letting his arms drop to his sides. He spoke in his normal voice as he slowly reverted back to how he actually looked. He smirked, moving his hands behind his back to conjure a fireball. “But you see, you already fell for my trick.”

Almost every single one of the men around him immediately turned red-faced in anger, not appreciative of the mocking tone in Jeno’s voice. One of them pulled a gun out of the holster on his belt and aimed it at Jeno’s head, but he just looked him in the eye and said, “I think you’re aiming your gun at the wrong person,” and cocked his head at the guy that was standing next to him. Jeno watched as the gun turned from him to the man standing next to him. Within seconds, he heard the sound of a gunshot and the other man was on the ground, bleeding onto the dead crops. There was a chorus of the gang members around him yelling _what the fuck,_  so Jeno took that brief moment of distraction to hurl the fireball he had in his hands at the ground in front of them.

The dry crops almost immediately burst into flames and the fire was already starting to spread, so Jeno leaped over it and ran towards them. He looked at one of the men in the eyes and spoke into his mind, _you should go grab one of your friends and play in that fire!_

The man, of course, took his suggestion with open arms and grabbed onto the guy closest to him and started pulling him towards the rapidly spreading fire. Jeno turned back to the fight as several of the gang members charged at him, the sound of the guy being pulled into the flames yelling, _what are you doing, let go of me_ blending into the background. That was the second and third of 15 dead.

Someone swung at his face and missed since he was able to duck in time, but another person landed a kick to his stomach. He grunted and doubled over in pain as another fist hit the side of his head, sending him to the ground. He felt like the kid that was getting beaten up by a group of bullies in a movie. Wait, that was exactly what was going on.

There were a lot of people surrounding him (he had no idea how many), kicking him literally everywhere and he even heard someone cock their gun, preparing to kill him. Jeno could feel his blood drip down his cheek and the dry crops around him were digging into his body. The fire was still spreading around them, so he decided to make the flames worse. You can’t stop, drop, and roll in this dry field if your clothes catch on fire.

He located the guy who had his gun pointed at him and managed to kick it out of his hands before quickly conjuring a fireball and throwing it at his chest. He gritted his teeth as he made another two fireballs with both hands and said, “Why don’t you give one of your friends a nice, warm hug?”

When the guy on fire wrapped his arms around his screaming friend he threw another one at them and fought his way to standing before throwing the other one at the ground in front of him. There was blood dripping into one of his eyes and the smoke in the air around him wasn’t making it any easier to see, so he figured he should get this over with before he got third-degree burns.

There was basically a wall of fire between him and the rest of the living gang members, who were all huddled together as the fire crept closer. A couple of them had their guns pointed in his direction, but they could barely keep their eyes open either with all of the smoke. Jeno held two more fireballs in his hands. “Want to see another trick?” he smirked, yelling over the crackling of the fire around them.

“Fuck you,” one of them snarled. They were stuck in a literal ring of fire now.

Jeno laughed but ended up coughing slightly. The smoke in the air around him was starting to hurt his throat. He kept talking anyway. “That wasn’t a no, so I’m going to show you,” he combined the two balls of fire into one bigger one and held it towards them with a smile. “Isn’t that so cool?” One of their guns fired and grazed his bicep making him wince in pain but he managed to keep the fireball in both of his hands. He glared at them. “You could’ve just said no.”

With that, Jeno threw the fireball into the center of the ring of fire they were standing in and watched as the flames surrounded them. He turned around and walked to a part of the field that wasn’t on fire and listened while roaming around until the remaining gang member’s screaming stopped. He knew that all of them were dead when the illusion of the field went away (taking the fire with it) since there was no one left to believe in its realness. He was left in the dark alley surrounded by charred corpses so he just blinked and turned his in-ear back on. He winced at the pain in his bicep when he lifted his arm, but he was still able to get his comms back on.

“Renjun, what’s the fastest way away from here?”

*

Jaemin left Starbucks with a wave and a smile to one of the employees that happened to be his neighbor. It was really cloudy today and it almost looked like it was going to rain, but he had been planning to go shopping since earlier this week so he insisted on still going instead of staying in with Donghyuck to watch old movies.

_Jaemin, it’s Jeno can you unlock your door?_

Jaemin stopped in his tracks as the familiar voice filled his head, startling him to the point where he nearly dropped the coffee that he was holding. The super-powered stranger from before, Jeno, was speaking into his head for the first time in a while (and the second time ever) and he had no idea what to do. He currently wasn’t home, and he was literally stopped in the middle of the busy sidewalk blinking in confusion at absolutely nothing.

It had been around two weeks or something since Jaemin met Jeno for the first time and the marks he left on his neck took a ridiculously long time to fade, longer than any hickey he had ever gotten. He snorted at the thought.

Jaemin began walking again, running a hand through his hair and pulling his phone out of his pocket, mind spinning. He had to text Donghyuck to unlock the door and that Jeno was going to show up. How would he explain that? Wait, could Jeno hear his thoughts too? If he could speak into Jaemin’s mind, did that mean that he was close by? He had so many questions.

_Jaemin, I’m almost there just a heads up._

“Shit,” Jaemin mumbled, turning on his heel to sprint towards his apartment. He could just go shopping another time because he assumed Jeno was hurt again based on their last encounter. As he was running, his phone started to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that it was Donghyuck. He quickly answered, already knowing what the reason for the call was. “What’s up?”

“Jaemin. _Please_ explain to me why some dude who looks like he just walked through fire just barged into our apartment. He’s covered in blood in soot and I’m fucking terrified,” There was a pause. “Wait, why are you breathing so hard?”

“Okay, I’ll explain everything to you later. I’m running home right now, just make sure he doesn’t bleed out or whatever,” Jaemin said frantically, ending the call and shoving his phone back into his pocket before Donghyuck could say anything else.

About three minutes later, Jaemin barged through their front door, breathing heavily. Jeno and Donghyuck turned their heads towards the noise at the same time and all Jaemin could do was just stare at the complete mess of a person that was currently in his apartment.

“Jeno, if this is going to happen frequently I’m going to need a warning approximately any time before you get to my doorstep,” Jaemin sighed again, waving a baffled-looking Donghyuck away. “And for you to text me rather than,” he gestured wildly with his hands and ended up just pointing at his head. He wasn’t sure if Jeno would be okay with Donghyuck knowing what he meant or not so he didn’t want to say it out loud.

“Some people were trying to kill me,” Jeno said nonchalantly, his eyes following Jaemin as he fumbled through a cabinet in the kitchen for supplies to fix what he could of his bleeding face (again).

Jaemin snorted, returning to Jeno’s side to begin cleaning the blood from his face. Donghyuck was right, there was a lot of soot on his face. He would ask about that later, though. Probably. “ _Fantastic._  Do people try to kill you often?”

“Uh, actually yeah,” he said, holding onto his bicep where the graze wound was.

“Can I ask who? What do they even have against you?”

“Lots, actually,” Jeno chuckled, and Jaemin sighed for the nth time in the past ten minutes.

“Lots as in, they have a lot against you? Or a lot of people want to kill you?” Jaemin questioned.

Jeno paused. “Both,” Jaemin snorted. They fell into silence after that, Jaemin focused on cleaning what he could of the cuts on Jeno's face without hurting him. He was nearly done when Donghyuck walked back into the room and coughed loudly to get their attention.

Jaemin turned towards his roommate in annoyance. “What, Hyuck?”

“I still have no idea what your guys’ connection is, why did he come here? Shouldn’t he be going to like, the hospital? Or the police? _Why the hell are people trying to kill you?_ ” Donghyuck crossed his arms over his chest. Realization crossed his face the longer the silence stretched on and his eyes widened soon after. He pointed at Jeno. “Wait, is that _the_ stranger? The one who like, destroyed your neck a few weeks ago?”

Jaemin immediately flushed and Jeno fell into a laughing fit, nearly collapsing. Jeno grabbed onto Jaemin with his good arm when he almost fell off the chair he was sitting on in their living room. Donghyuck was standing across the room with his mouth hanging open. “So that _is_ him!” Jaemin groaned loudly and rolled his eyes.

_So you talked to your roommate about me?_

“Jeno, did you even see what you did to my neck? I can’t _not_ tell him,” Jaemin turned around to stare at Jeno, crossing his arms too.

_You’re so cute._

Jaemin spluttered. “Oh my god. You better shut the hell up.”

“Okay hold on,” Donghyuck said, his eyebrows furrowed. Jaemin turned his attention back to him. “Am I missing something? Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m like, 100% positive that he didn’t say anything just now.”

_You do know you can talk to me like this right?_

Jaemin snapped his head to look at Jeno. He pulled his lip between his teeth and _thought_ , _so you_ can _hear_ _my thoughts. I was going to ask you that._

“Are you two done ogling each other? This is getting weird. You guys are both weird as fuck,” Donghyuck laughed, poking his finger at Jaemin.

“Sorry, Hyuck,” Jaemin said with a smile. “Jeno's just really easy to read.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and Jeno chuckled. “Thanks for cleaning me up again,” he said.

“You’re welcome. But you don’t really look that clean,” Jaemin said, walking across the room to throw away the stuff he used to clean Jeno’s cuts. “You can take a shower here if you want.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want to intrude anymore,” Jeno waved his hands in front of him. “Also, I don’t have clothes to change into.”

Jaemin blinked at him. “Let me rephrase that. I think you need to take a shower, you look very suspicious with what looks like soot in your hair and all over your face,” he laughed lightly. “It wouldn’t hurt to wash those cuts as soon as you can. And you can just wear some of my old clothes, it’s no big deal.”

Jeno pursed his lips and moved his hand to put pressure on his bicep again. It was still bleeding a little. “Fine. But do you have any gauze or whatever? I’m probably going to need some when I get out.”

“Yeah, we do. Is there something wrong with your arm?” Jaemin furrowed his brows.

“I got shot, but it’s not a big deal. Just got grazed,” he said, but with one glance at Donghyuck with his mouth open to say something, he added, “But don’t ask. I’m fine,” Donghyuck shut his mouth. It was almost comical how Jeno shut him up.

Jaemin frowned but handed him the gauze after pulling it from the first aid kit he had open on the table. He pointed down the hall. “The bathroom is down there on the right, I’ll get you some clothes and a towel.”

“Okay, thanks,” Jeno replied and walked down the hall. He had kicked his gross shoes off when he barged through the door and they were still there. He tentatively turned on the water and stared at himself in the mirror. The somewhat fireproof compression shirt that he was wearing definitely wasn’t bulletproof, so he frowned at the hole the bullet made when it grazed his arm. Maybe he should invest in a bulletproof vest. Other than that, he really did look like a disaster. He carefully pulled his shirt off the best he could with his good arm so that he could get a better look at his arm. It seemed to be a little deeper than he expected. He winced when he touched the skin around it.

Jaemin knocked on the door and once Jeno opened it, he saw the cut on his arm. “Jeno, you said it wasn’t a big deal. That looks bad.”

“I can get it fixed,” Jeno said slowly, looking at it in the mirror.

Jaemin kind of just stared at him for a second. He was really fit, but his upper body and his entire torso were covered in bruises and other small cuts that Jaemin would’ve never noticed if he wasn’t...staring right now. Oh yeah. “Shit. I’m sorry, I’ll let you shower. Here are some clothes and a towel,” he awkwardly handed them to Jeno, who took them with a smile.

“Thank you,” he said. “But do you think you could help me wrap my arm once I get out?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin replied and Jeno mumbled another small _thank you_ before shutting the door and locking it.

Jeno didn’t realize just how sore he was until he was standing under the hot water. Usually, taking a hot shower after a mission made him feel better but everything _hurt_. He really hoped he didn’t have any broken ribs because it honestly felt like a couple of them could be broken from getting kicked so hard so many times.

He washed his hair and did his best to wash his face and body, but the countless little cuts, as well as the bullet wound, stung a lot under the hot water. He luckily made it out of this mission with no burns at all, though. He could conjure fire, but burns were still one of the hardest types of wounds he had to deal with.

Once he was out of the shower he quickly dried off his body and towel dried his hair. He slipped on the sweatpants that Jaemin gave him and looked at himself in the mirror again. He definitely didn’t look as dirty, but now all the bruises that were forming seemed more prominent. His arm still didn’t look good.

 _Jaemin, can you come and help me now?_ Jeno spoke into Jaemin’s head.

Jaemin responded quickly. _Yeah, I’ll be right there._

When Jaemin knocked softly on the door, Jeno opened it right away, the cold air hitting his body. He winced and hid slightly behind the door as Jaemin walked in. He shut it behind Jaemin, who already had the gauze in his hand when he turned to face him. They were pretty close to each other, Jeno realized. He was suddenly aware of his pounding heart.

Jaemin was staring again. “Your bruises look so much worse now that you don’t have all that soot and blood all over you.”

“Yeah, I noticed that too,” Jeno huffed. “But I think I might have a broken rib or two.”

“Are you serious?” Jaemin asked, stunned.

“Completely,” Jeno said as Jaemin started to unroll the gauze. They fell into a silence as Jaemin tightly wrapped the gauze around the wound so that there was an appropriate amount of pressure on it. “Also, I’m really sorry, I think I got some blood on your towel,”

“That’s okay. It’ll come out,” Jaemin grinned. He tore the gauze once he was done and set the roll down on the counter. “Okay, done.”

“Thank you, really,” Jeno said. “I’m sorry that I keep bringing you into my messes.”

“It’s really no problem,” Jaemin smiled, waving him off. “Maybe you could show me more of your powers, though?”

Jeno laughed, grabbing the shirt from the counter and slipping it over his head. “I can probably only do one right now without it being awkward.”

“And what is that?” Jaemin said, leaning against the counter, looking at him.

“Well, I can convince people to do anything.”

“Like, you can tell them what to do?”

“No, it’s more like I make suggestions and they do it immediately,” Jeno said, then took a step closer to Jaemin, who looked up slightly at him. “Like...I could convince you to kiss me right now.”

“You don’t have to convince me to do that,” Jaemin whispered, standing up straight. Their faces were mere centimeters apart now. Jaemin carefully draped his arms over Jeno’s shoulders and once he was sure he saw no signs of discomfort, he closed the space between them.

Jeno’s arms automatically snaked around Jaemin’s waist, pulling him even closer. Kissing him was just as addicting as he remembered it being the first time they met.

Jaemin pulled away first. “It’s funny smelling my own shampoo while I’m kissing you,” he smiled and pressed another quick kiss to his lips. “But we probably shouldn’t stay in here for much longer or Donghyuck is going to suspect something.”

Jeno kissed him one more time, already missing the feeling as soon as it was gone. “You’re right. And I need to go back soon as well.”

When they walked into the living room where Donghyuck was lounging on the couch, he looked up from his phone. “You’re actually like, really hot without all that dirt and blood all over your face,” he said bluntly.

Jeno laughed loudly while Jaemin just gaped him. Jeno looked at Jaemin and pointed at Donghyuck. “Now I see why you guys are living together,” Donghyuck smiled innocently at Jaemin, who glared at him.

When Jaemin turned back to Jeno, he asked, “Do you need a bag for your dirty clothes? I probably have an extra string bag laying around here somewhere.”

“No, no, it’s okay. You’ve already done too much for me.”

“Are you seriously saying you’d rather carry those clothes all the way back to...wherever you’re going?” Jaemin quirked a brow. “It’s no big deal, Jeno. String bags are cheap and I got it forever ago.”

“Fine. I’ll find some way to get your stuff back to you then.”

Jaemin disappeared for a second into what Jeno assumed was his room and came back holding a string bag just as he promised. After Jeno threw his gross mission clothes into the bag, he put his in-ear back in and turned it on.

 _“Jeno? I literally thought that you like, blacked out and died somewhere. That was the longest you’ve ever been offline,”_ Renjun said as soon as he was connected. _“Are you on your way back? Did you go to Jaemin’s again?”_

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Jeno said, then looked at Jaemin. “But yeah, I did. I’m actually just about to head back home.”

_“Just keep yourself safe on your way back.”_

After Renjun stopped talking, Jeno turned to fully face Jaemin, and Donghyuck looked really confused, again. “So you’re leaving now, then?” Jaemin asked.

“Yeah, I have to get back to work,” Jeno said, moving towards the door. “Thanks, again, for doing all of this for me. You could’ve just pushed me away.”

“It’s no problem. I’m just glad you’re not dead,” Jaemin grinned. “But I’m assuming this isn’t the last that I’m going to see of you?”

“Yeah, probably,” Jeno shrugged and opened the door. “I’ll see you around.”

Jaemin waved slightly as Jeno shut the door behind him. After he locked the door, he turned to face Donghyuck, who said, “I don’t really trust that guy.”

“I would ask why, but I kind of understand,” Jaemin said. “The first time I met him he wouldn’t even tell me his last name. He still hasn’t.”

“He’s just really sketchy,” Donghyuck sighed, falling back onto the couch.

“I agree,” Jaemin said, sitting down next to him. “But for some reason, I feel like I can trust him.”

*

Jeno walked into the company’s headquarters exhausted and sore, but luckily no longer bloody, to get to his and Renjun’s room so he could finally relax. He still had Jaemin’s old, battered string bag on his back full of his disgusting clothes and he was wearing some of Jaemin’s. It felt kind of weird.

The company that he worked for, _Another World,_  was kind of like a superhuman safe haven disguised as some random office if anyone were to find out about it (it was kept a secret pretty well most of the time, though). They provided a living space for their employees (was that the right word?) and Renjun ended up moving in with Jeno when he joined almost a year after him.

Jeno was technically one of the very few superhumans among the company that had been there for as long as him. The founder of  _Another World_ had recruited him when he was around 9 years old when the company was first founded, saying that they needed his expertise to help _save the world._  It wasn’t the world yet, but of course, hearing that at age 9 while living on your own was a fairly compelling persuasive tactic. He had been stealing what he needed to survive ever since he ran away from home, using his powers in the wrong ways in order for him to survive. They took him in, gave him a roof over his head, and helped him learn what the rest of his powers were and how to control them, ultimately preparing him for missions once he was old enough. That was just his lifestyle after being recruited, and as of now, he was regarded as one of the best.

Once he was out of the elevator, he walked down the hall to his and Renjun’s room, yawning as he opened the door. Renjun was sitting at the table in their tiny kitchen with his laptop and he didn’t greet Jeno or look away from his laptop when he walked in. “The police just found the fifteen bodies of the men in that wanted gang and local news is reporting that no one can figure out how they were all burned to death since nothing else at the scene seems to have fire damage,” Renjun said, then finally looked up from his laptop. He smiled. “Good job, Jeno.”

“Thanks,” Jeno laughed, walking past him to open the fridge. “You have to give yourself some credit though. My missions wouldn’t be successful without you.”

“Oh, I know you’d be a mess without me,” Renjun replied, shutting his laptop. Jeno laughed. It was true.

There was a beat of silence as Jeno pulled an apple out of the fridge and bit into it. Once he was done chewing he said, “Anything else lined up for this week?”

“Not at the moment, but my gut tells me we haven’t seen the last of that gang,” Renjun sighed. “And you know the outcomes of my intuitions.”

“Got any other weird feelings?” Jeno asked dejectedly, opening the fridge again to grab a water bottle.

“I have a feeling you’ll be assigned a partner for your next mission,” Renjun said.

Jeno gaped at him. “The higher-ups told me that I was done with group missions.”

Renjun shrugged. Jeno groaned and threw what was left of his apple at the trash can on the other side of the kitchen and missed. The apple stopped falling when it was a couple of centimeters from the ground then rose up and landed back in the trash can. Jeno turned to look at Renjun. Telekinesis. “Thanks.”

“You need to stop throwing things when you’re mad,” Renjun sent him a pointed glance.

Jeno just huffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t like going on group missions. I’ve always worked better by myself with just you in my ear,”

“It’s not up to me who goes on missions. I just worry about you, and if there’s someone else there, I worry about them too,” Renjun said.

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Jeno waved him off. “Do you remember when Jisung first got recruited and he had to shadow me?”

“He was so awkward and nervous,” Renjun laughed, recalling the memory. “But I heard that he’s leading his own missions now. He’s usually the one who takes the group missions.”

“He’s grown a lot here,” Jeno said. “Both in height and in maturity.”

That earned a laugh from Renjun, but there was another beat of silence before he broke it. He eyed Jeno and said, “You seem like you’re in pain. And you’re wearing Jaemin’s clothes.”

Jeno kept forgetting that he Renjun knew who Jaemin was. He sighed and rolled up the sleeve of Jaemin’s t-shirt to reveal the bandage wrapped around his bicep. “A bullet grazed my arm. I got lucky, but it still fucking hurts. I also might have a couple of broken ribs? And yeah, I went to his place again, sorry.”

“I don’t care. It’d be you that gets in trouble if boss finds out, not me,” Renjun shrugged. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before. I might try and find Dejun to get it healed if I have time.”

“If the mission’s in a few days, I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time.”

Right as Renjun finished what he was saying, the phone in their room rang. Considering the fact neither of them had to actually walk across the room to pick it up, it was probably their boss, Doyoung, calling.

“Hey, Renjun, Jeno,” he said. “Can you guys come to my office? I’ve got an assignment for you guys.”

“We’ll be right there,” Jeno said, looking at Renjun, who nodded. That was all Doyoung needed to hear, so he hung up and the two of them were on their way.

Doyoung’s office was on the top floor, which was above the floors the dorms were on, so they hopped on the elevator and wordlessly made their way up. When they were walking down the hall on the opposite end that Doyoung’s office was on, they noticed someone else walk into his office. Jeno turned to Renjun at the same time he turned to him.

“I get the feeling that that was the person we’re going on a mission with,” Renjun said.

“That looked a lot like Kunhang,” Jeno noted as they approached the door. “How difficult is the mission going to be if two of the top people in field missions need to go together?”

Once they were seated in Doyoung’s office, Jeno was right about it being Kunhang they saw, because now they were sitting next to each other, waiting for their assignment.

“Okay, so I’m sure you’re already aware or why I could’ve called you guys here,” Doyoung started. The three of them nodded. “So I have recently been informed that there is a new gang of superhumans who have been selling drugs and using their powers to commit crime. I called you three in because Jeno and Kunhang are among the best field agents we have here and Renjun is one of the most talented lookouts here as well. I understand that none of you have worked together before, but I know you can make it work.”

“When is the mission?” Kunhang asked.

“Two days time,” Doyoung said, leaning back into his chair. “It could also be incredibly dangerous. These are going to be other superhumans you’re facing, and you won’t know what their powers are. I’ve already informed Dejun that you guys are at the top of the list for the next two days if you have any injuries you need healed beforehand.”

“Okay,” Jeno said, turning to look at Kunhang and then at Renjun. He nodded. “We’d be more than happy to go.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Doyoung smiled. “This mission is mostly to practice and make sure that you guys can work together efficiently. Jeno and Kunhang will infiltrate their ranks on a later mission. The main priority right now is gathering information. Find out what their motives are and what their powers are. Do not blow your cover.”

“We can do that,” Kunhang said firmly. Jeno and Renjun nodded in agreement.

“Alright,” Doyoung smiled again. “You guys can go. Renjun can keep me up to date from HQ.”

Renjun nodded easily, and the three of them got up to leave. Doyoung’s meetings were never usually very long. They stopped outside of Doyoung’s office to talk.

“Okay, so, I’m assuming that Doyoung’s contact is going to keep him updated on where this gang is up until we leave,” Kunhang said. “You need to get yourself to Dejun. You have three broken ribs.”

Jeno blinked at him. He forgot that Kunhang could tell when people were injured and what their injuries were. “I was actually planning on going tonight.”

“Good. You should get that arm fixed too,” he said, pointing at his bicep. “Doyoung will probably call another meeting around this time tomorrow to give us more information.”

“Okay, well, we’ll see you tomorrow at that meeting then?” Jeno asked. Kunhang would be interesting to work with.

“Yeah,” he nodded, then left.

Jeno and Renjun turned around to head back to their room. “He kind of reminds me a lot of Doyoung, but just more serious,” Renjun said. “How old is he again?”

“Not much older than us, I’m pretty sure,” Jeno said. “I don’t know what all his powers are, but I know that he has five like me.”

“We’ll find out soon,” Renjun replied as they got into the elevator. “But for now, we need to get you to Dejun so you can get back in shape.”

“Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being way over 2k words longer than the first chapter, oops. i got carried away lol


	3. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mission updates,” he said bluntly. “Change of plans, we’re actually heading out at dawn tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so 127's comeback was called superhuman which is rly cool considering how long i've been writing this. anyway. i'm sorry for how long it took for me to get this chapter up. i had finals and then a lot of time passed without me writing bc i was looking for a job but i'm finally getting back into the groove of things!! i hope that you enjoy this chapter. it's a little more chillax asdjvaoiwufnaskd

Renjun remembered that he had something that he had to do in preparation for the upcoming mission, so he left Jeno to go find Dejun on the first floor by himself. He was kind of glad he was going by himself because the last time Jeno needed Dejun’s healing and Renjun tagged along, he literally fell asleep on the table and Renjun never let him hear the end of it. It wasn’t his fault. It was one of the hardest missions that he had gone on at the time and he was  _ very  _ injured so the healing process took a long time. When Dejun was healing someone, his hands emitted a very comforting warm light and it felt good, so it made him relax enough to fall asleep.

Once Jeno was at Dejun’s door, which was an office that was transformed into a small infirmary, he knocked on the door frame to get his attention. He looked up at Jeno just as he walked out of one of the back rooms with a new recruit, and smiled. “Hey, Jeno. I heard you would be coming.”

The new recruit, which Jeno recalled was Yangyang, thanked Dejun and bid the both of them goodbye as he left the infirmary. Jeno smiled at him as he passed, then turned to Dejun. “Yeah, did Kunhang tell you?”

“No, it was actually Doyoung,” he said. “Why, did he tell you what was wrong with you?”

“Yeah. I have three broken ribs,” he said with a weak laugh. He then pointed at the bandage on his arm. “and this bullet wound. Those are the worst, everything else is really just small cuts.”

“Of course he did. I told him a while ago to only tell people what was wrong with them if they wanted to know,” Dejun sighed.

“I mean, I already kind of thought that I had a couple of broken ribs. I was right, so it didn’t really matter,” Jeno shrugged and followed Dejun into one of the smaller rooms that couldn’t be seen from the lobby.

“Let’s see what you got,” Dejun said.

Jeno pulled his big t-shirt over his head and set it down on the table next to him that he was sitting on. The bruising on his ribs had become a lot more visible in the hours since the mission and he was gradually starting to feel the pain more. The wound on his arm was throbbing slightly and his throat hurt a little from inhaling all that smoke as well.

“Does it hurt when you take a deep breath?” Dejun asked. Jeno inhaled slowly and winced. Dejun smiled sadly. “I’ll take that as a yes. Okay, can you lift your right arm and sit up as straight as you can?”

Jeno did as he was instructed and Dejun stood at his right side. “I know you’ve done this before, but I have to say this to everyone: my hands are going to feel really cold at first, but you’ll feel them start to gradually get warmer,” he put one of his hands on his back and the other on his chest. His hands started to heat up and glow slightly. “This is the side where two ribs are broken, so this might take a little longer. You can rest your arm on my shoulder if you want.”

Jeno talked to Dejun about his mission in brevity in the few minutes it took him to completely heal his ribs on his right side. He told him how he got the wounds that he needed to get healed today, to which Dejun sighed. “And Doyoung’s sending you on a mission after  _ that _ ?”

“I don’t really mind,” Jeno said. Dejun moved to the other side of his body and began unwrapping the bandage on his other arm. “It’s kind of all I’ve ever known, really.”

“It’s a miracle you haven’t died yet. You are always going on some of the most dangerous missions,” Dejun threw the bandage into the trashcan after he finished taking it off of Jeno’s arm. He stared at it for a moment. “Did you say this is just from a graze?” He looked both surprised and concerned when Jeno nodded. “It looks a lot deeper than a normal graze wound.”

“At least there’s no bullet in my arm we have to worry about getting out,” Jeno said. Dejun agreed.

Not even 5 minutes later, Jeno’s arm looked as if nothing had ever happened to it. He threw his shirt back over his head and thanked Dejun profusely before leaving. “Just don’t die out there, okay?” he called after Jeno.

“No promises, but I’ll try my best!”

Jeno walked out of the room feeling a lot better than he expected, forgetting that he literally had broken ribs not even an hour ago and that they hurt when he did just about anything. Jisung was walking through the lobby with someone he didn’t recognize, talking to him about something animatedly. When he saw Jeno he smiled and waved at him, stopping mid-conversation. Jeno waved back to him as he walked into the elevator to go back up to his room, where he assumed Renjun was already sitting at his laptop in the kitchen again. He was always so busy; Jeno had no idea how he did it. When he opened the door, Renjun, to no one’s surprise, was sitting exactly where Jeno thought he would be.

“I have a question,” Jeno said.

“Shoot,” Renjun said as he continued typing, not looking up from his laptop.

“When was the last time you went outside?” Jeno asked, genuinely curious. Kind of (he wanted to make fun of him).

Renjun’s hands halted where they were typing, floating above the keys on the keyboard. He stared at Jeno pointedly and went quiet for a few seconds, thinking. “It’s been a second. I’ve been busy,” he said and resumed typing. “Why?”

“Just curious,” Jeno shrugged.

Renjun didn’t say anything for a few minutes while Jeno made himself comfortable on the couch, wrapping himself in a blanket. He was exhausted.

“Jeno. I can hear you repeatedly sighing,” Renjun said. Jeno heard him shut his laptop. “Are you good? Didn’t you just go to see Dejun?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now,” Jeno said. “But even though the mission is in 2 days, Kunhang is still probably going to try and get us to train tomorrow and there’s a good chance that I’m not going to be at my best considering how exhausted I am right now.”

“You’ll be fine, Jeno. You always are,” Renjun assured him. “But if you’re so tired, just get some sleep right now.”

Jeno bit his lip, wordlessly swinging his legs back over the edge of the couch. He could try. But the last time he tried to go to sleep early after a mission as dangerous as the one he was just on, he didn’t sleep very well. Part of him didn’t even want to attempt to sleep, but he knew that he would probably eventually pass out if he were to lay down.

He stood up and noticed that Renjun was already looking at him with a quirked brow. Jeno squinted at him. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“No reason,” Renjun said, quickly turning back to his work.

Jeno stared at the side of his head for a second before rolling his eyes. He was probably lying. “I’m going to sleep. You should too.”

“I will once I’m done with all of this,” Renjun said, gesturing to his laptop in front of him.

“I’m serious, Renjun,” Jeno said sternly. “What are you even doing anyway?”

“I’m making a new in-ear for Kunhang,” Renjun said. “Well, I already got it made, I’m just programming it.”

“What for?”

“He can melt metal and also control electricity. Just a precaution so that it breaking or parts of it melting doesn't mess up his ear,” Renjun explained.

Jeno hummed in understanding, staying quiet. Renjun resumed typing as Jeno started to walk back towards his room, but the clicking of his keys came to a halt soon after. Jeno turned back around and noticed that Renjun’s eyes turned silver as he stared at the door. Jeno quirked a brow. Renjun usually only allowed himself to look through matter when he was looking out for Jeno on missions.

The door unlocked and swung open by itself (courtesy of Renjun) to reveal Kunhang, with his arm already raised and ready to knock on the door. He blinked, relaxing his arm, then laughed. “I always forget that you can do that.”

Renjun shrugged. “I saw you coming.”

Kunhang let himself in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Jeno looked at him, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Mission updates,” he said bluntly. “Change of plans, we’re actually heading out at dawn tomorrow.”

Jeno’s jaw dropped. “Wait, seriously? What changed that made us have to leave that much earlier?”

Kunhang pulled a familiar device out of one of his pockets that he was given when he was officially appointed as a captain. Jeno also had one, since he was technically a captain as well, but he didn’t like using it because one, he preferred working in the field by himself, and two, he had Renjun. He was much better and a lot more functional and reliable than a phone-sized device that could create holograms.

Kunhang tapped the screen a few times before turning it so that it faced the ceiling, blue light emanating from it and showing the three of them what looked like a 3D map of a city that Jeno didn’t recognize. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Where exactly is this mission happening? I don’t recognize this area at all.”

“It’s not in Korea,” Kunhang explains. With his free hand, he moved the hologram around and zoomed out. “That’s Hong Kong.”

Jeno’s jaw dropped slightly. He and Renjun had never gone on any missions outside of Korea. “Maybe this is why Doyoung put two of the best field agents on the same mission,” Jeno muttered under his breath. “Who is Doyoung’s contact anyway? Did he know we’d be going to China?”

“Who knows,” Renjun said. “At least we know now. We’ve gone on short notice missions before, this one’s just going to be a little bit further away.”

“Are you going to be able to stay in Korea and still work with us?” Kunhang asked. “Do the comms you use have a max distance?”

“I should still be okay stationed here, and no, they have unlimited range,” Renjun explained. “Speaking of, I just finished making one for you that won’t melt or break at all when you use your abilities.”

He quickly moved from Kunhang’s side to the table where his laptop was to grab the in-ear he customized for him and dropped it in the palm of his hand with a grin. Kunhang thanked him and the three of them talked for a couple more minutes before he decided to leave, all while talking about how they need to get rest before tomorrow. Truthfully, they had to be up in a couple of hours, because they need to fly there. There were people, theoretically, that could get the two of them to Hong Kong in the blink of an eye via teleportation, but that could potentially blow their cover.

After Kunhang left, Jeno immediately went to his bathroom to pack a bag (how long would the mission be anyway?) and went straight to sleep once he was done. He hoped that Renjun would go to sleep soon as well.

*

_ Jeno could see Kunhang standing a distance in front of him with his back to him. He had his hands held up in front of him, molten metal dripping from the ceiling while pipes melted into puddles all around him, but he couldn’t hear anything, and on top of that everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He finally realized that there were other people in the room, ones that he didn’t recognize, charging at the two of them from all directions. He attempted to take a step forward, to raise a hand to throw a fireball, but he couldn’t move; he was rooted to his spot almost as if what was happening was playing out in front of him like a movie. _

_ He looked back at Kunhang, panicking that he was frozen (and for multiple other reasons), but realized that he was mouthing something at Jeno. His lips were moving but everything around him was still moving so slowly that it was hard to make out what he was trying to tell.  _ What the hell was happening? _ The only person in the room that he recognized was Kunhang, and the other people in the room were scattered around them, their faces moving through expressions of anger at an incredibly slow pace. Some of them had their hands extended in front of them as well and one of the people in the room appeared to be floating with a dim halo of light surrounding them. _

_ Out of nowhere, as if he were unpausing an action movie in the middle of the most intense fight scene in the film, everything sped back up and he could hear all the things happening around him again. He was able to briefly process what was going on in just enough time to make eye contact with one of the other people in the room just as a wave of  _ something  _ hit him and everything was suddenly black. _

_ There was a voice in the darkness that sounded broken up in his ear. The voice sounded exactly like Renjun but there was a lot of static, which was odd. Everything about this was odd. “Jeno, Kunhang,  _ get out of there _!” he screamed. _

Jeno’s eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, conjuring a fireball in his hand instinctively as he used the light emitting from it to take in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom at HQ and judging by the lack of light outside the window, it was still the middle of the night. He exhaled sharply and extinguished the fireball in his palm, realizing that he had been holding his breath.

He ran a hand through his hair, that was damp with sweat and frantically reached for the clock on his bedside table. It wasn’t even 3 AM yet.

“What the fuck was that?” he breathed exasperatedly, quietly, and let himself flop backward from his sitting position on his bed. He laid there for an unknown amount of time in an attempt to process what that godforsaken dream he just had was. Who were those people? Why did Renjun sound so afraid over the comms?

After he decided that his dream was just a bad nightmare he swung his legs over the side of the bed and quietly shuffled out of his room so he could get a drink of water. He probably wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep; he was worried that he would have another nightmare.

Once he was out of his room, though, he noticed that the light was still on in the kitchen. Renjun couldn’t possibly be awake right now, right? It was nearly 3 in the morning so he should be sleeping.

When he rounded the corner, Renjun was, indeed, still awake. He was sitting in the same chair at the table in the kitchen, and the only thing that was different was that he had his laptop charger now. He looked up in confusion when Jeno entered the kitchen. He could feel Renjun’s eyes following him as he went through the motions of grabbing a cup and pouring water into it, and ultimately until Jeno pulled out the chair directly across from him and sat down in it.

“Why are you awake?” Renjun asked.

Jeno took long gulps of his water.  _ I had a nightmare. _

“I kind of had a feeling that that would happen,” Renjun said sadly. “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

Jeno drank the rest of his glass before setting it down and responding out loud. “I’m fine. And I don’t know. It was really weird.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Renjun reassured him. Jeno didn’t really want to. “I get the feeling that you’re not going to be able to go back to sleep.”

“Your feeling is correct. As usual,” Jeno said lightheartedly. “But I have to be up in like 2 hours anyway, so why not just stay up with you since you’re obviously not going to sleep at all tonight?”

“I’m almost done,” Renjun said. “But after I finish, how about we go fuck around in the lobby like we did when we were kids?”

Jeno grinned mischievously. “I like the way you think. But we are  _ not  _ playing hide and seek because you always used to cheat with your powers.”

“That’s hilarious coming from you because you always used to shape-shift whenever I’d come into the room you were hiding in,” Renjun countered, sending him a pointed glare.

Jeno wordlessly picked up the pen on the table and threw it in his direction, only for it to stop mid-air. Renjun looked at him, unimpressed, and flung it back at his head without lifting his hands from his keyboard. “You know I’m right,” he said.

“And  _ you  _ know  _ I’m  _ right,” Jeno squinted at him.

Renjun rolled his eyes and laughed. “Whatever. I’ll be done soon, just give me a second.”

Jeno nodded and kept himself busy by lighting all of the candles in their room and extinguishing them as Renjun continued to type away at his laptop. Renjun finished around 10 minutes later and they left their room not long after that, feeling like they were sneaking around HQ again like when they were kids. Might as well relax before a mission. Little did they know that it would be the beginning of one of the biggest missions they’d ever done.

*

When Kunhang came to their door a couple of hours later, both Renjun and Jeno were dozing off on the couch in front of the TV. When they got back to their room after running around the lobby for nearly an hour, Jeno packed all his things and the two of them just relaxed. Renjun had finished almost all of his preparations for the mission the night before, but there wasn’t too much that Jeno could do beforehand, so they just waited until the time came.

Renjun unlocked and opened the door for Kunhang and he walked right in. “You guys ready to go? Well, I guess I’m technically just asking Jeno.”

“Yeah. I just need to grab my bags,” Jeno said, getting up and walking towards his room. He came back out with a suitcase and a backpack slung over one of his shoulders. “Any more updates we need to know about?”

“Not that I’ve been told.”

Jeno sighed. “Okay. I’m ready to go then.”

Renjun bid the two of them goodbye and he told them that if he heard any updates, he would let them know. Jeno and Kunhang took the elevator down to the lobby, where one of Doyoung’s chauffers were waiting so that he could take them to the airport. The sun still hadn’t come up yet and Jeno yawned as he hopped into the backseat of the car. Maybe he could sleep a little bit on the plane.

Jeno stared out the window as they drove. Goofing around with Renjun earlier had distracted him from the weird dream he had, but now it was all he could really think about. He turned his head and looked at Kunhang, who was doing the same thing as him, just at the opposite window. He had so many questions. His main question was who the hell all of the other people in that room were. Why were they attacking them? Why did he even have that dream? He sighed and opted to think about it some other time.

The driver dropped the two of them off at the doors and got out to help them get their bags out of the trunk. Once they were both situated with their bags, he handed them their passports and a good amount of money before nodding at them as a farewell (and quite possibly also to tell them good luck).

A little over an hour later, they were boarding their flight to Hong Kong. There wasn’t much talking between the two of them since they weren’t really that close in the first place. They didn’t really know anything about each other except for the things that they needed to know due to their line of work. Jeno ended up getting really bored while they were waiting to board their flight so he put his in-ear in so that he could talk to Renjun.

Doyoung got them first class seats on the flight, even though it would only be a couple of hours. Jeno wondered if he did this for every agent he sent out of the country for a mission.

Jeno did end up sleeping on the plane, almost for the entire ride to Hong Kong. Luckily, though, he didn’t have any nightmares like the one he had when he tried to go to sleep back at HQ. It gave him more questions that he wasn’t sure could ever be answered.

Once the plane was grounded and they got off, there was a man waiting for the two of them at baggage claim. He informed them that he would be taking them to their hotel, so he politely took their suitcases from them and led them towards a big car with tinted windows that was waiting for them. Jeno had no idea why they need to be treated like this. They needed to keep a low profile, not look like a couple of rich tourists.

Jeno turned to Kunhang in disbelief at the sight of the car and was met with an equally confused expression. Jeno averted his gaze and laughed lightly under his breath.

_ This doesn’t look like we’re trying to stay under the radar. _ Jeno said, speaking straight into Kunhang’s head.

Kunhang cracked a smile as he got into the car. He knew how this worked. _ You’re absolutely right. I don’t know why Doyoung is treating us this well. _

_ Maybe it’s because he’s literally throwing us in harm's way. _ Jeno shrugged.  _ Maybe he’s trying to compensate for things that could possibly go wrong. _

_ Sounds believable.  _ Kunhang said simply.

The rest of the ride to the hotel was silent, both in Jeno’s head and in the car. He almost felt like he was a tourist; he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of the sights outside the window. He was especially surprised when he saw the hotel they pulled up to. It was definitely way too nice for them to be keeping a low profile.

When they both got out of the car, they were greeted by another man, but he looked a lot younger than the other people who had been helping them get around Hong Kong.

“Hi, I’m assuming that you are Jeno and Kunhang?” He asked. The two of them nodded, curiously and cautiously. He smiled. “Doyoung told me that you would be coming. It’s nice to meet both of you, my name is Jungwoo.”

_ “I’m assuming that this is Doyoung’s contact?” _ Renjun said in Jeno and Kunhang’s ears. Neither of them had any idea. He could even be a member of this gang they were supposed to be investigating.  _ “Why else would he mention Doyoung?” _

“Oh, hello,” Jeno said dumbly. He heard Renjun laugh at him. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Their driver brought their suitcases to them and they thanked him profusely before he quickly walked back to the car and drove away. The stranger, Jungwoo, spoke up again. “I’m staying in a room near the two of you during your stay, so I can take you up there. I already checked in for you guys,” He said, handing them each a room key to their own rooms with a smile. “How was your flight?”

“It was fine,” Kunhang said. Jungwoo started walking towards the entrance, so they followed. “Jeno slept through the whole thing.”

“I’m sure that was nice,” Jungwoo said, pressing the button to call the elevator once they were inside. “We’re up pretty high. I hope you both are okay with that.”

A kind of awkward, tense silence filled the elevator once the doors closed behind the three of them. No one really knew what to say. They all watched as the numbers on the elevator went up, taking them all the way to the top floor. Jungwoo wordlessly led them down the hallway to where their rooms were, which were all right next to each other.

“You guys are welcome to unpack. Doyoung wanted me to meet with you guys at 11 am,” Jungwoo said, standing in front of the door to his own room. “Just knock on my door when you’re ready.”

Jeno and Kunhang shared a skeptical look then looked back at Jungwoo. “Okay,” Jeno said.

“I’ll explain everything to you at 11. I’ll see you guys soon,” Jungwoo smiled and promptly disappeared into his room.

“Who the hell is that?” Jeno whispered loudly as he moved to unlock his door.

Kunhang shrugged, unlocking his door as well. “I guess we’ll find out soon. It’s not even 10 yet, so just take it easy until then.”

Jeno pushed his door open and silently gaped at the sight of the room. It looked way too big for just one person to be staying in it. “Renjun, can you see this?” Jeno said, pressing his finger to his in-ear.

_ “Yeah. I kind of wish I was a field agent now,” _ Renjun chuckled.

“It has its perks I guess,” Jeno laughed, shutting the door behind him and shrugging his backpack off onto the king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

_ “You should unpack now as Jungwoo said. I know that if you don’t do it now you won’t do it later,” _ Renjun suggested.

Jeno didn’t answer and instead flopped onto his back on the bed with a sigh. He was still pretty tired and was sure that Kunhang and Renjun were as well. There really wasn’t a set list of things that they needed to do today except for the talk they were having with Jungwoo about whatever he needed to talk about. Jeno was a bit skeptical about Jungwoo since he really had absolutely no clue who the man was and what his tasks were if he really were Doyoung’s contact. They’d find out soon enough.

Jeno sat up and shrugged off the jacket he had been wearing and decided that he really should start unpacking. Who knew how long they’d be there anyway.

At 11 am exactly, Jeno walked out of his room after he finished unpacking and knocked on Jungwoo’s door. The latter seemed to have been waiting there for him because the door opened almost immediately after he knocked. When he got a look inside his hotel room, he noticed Kunhang was already there. “Sorry, I’m late?” Jeno said with an awkward chuckle.

“He’s just early,” Jungwoo said, beckoning Jeno to come in. “From what I’ve heard, he likes to be early.”

Jeno saw Kunhang quirk his brow out of the corner of his eye and Jeno laughed. “That sounds like him.”

Jungwoo closed and locked the door as Jeno made himself comfortable in a chair at the desk in Jungwoo’s room while Kunhang lounged on the couch in the corner. Jungwoo sat on his bed across from the two of them “So, I’m assuming that you guys have some questions for me,” he started. “To get this out of the way, I am one of Doyoung’s correspondents stationed in Hong Kong. I have been working with him for a long time.”

“Are you saying that there are more people on the ground, like you, that are working for Doyoung?” Jeno asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Jungwoo shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you. If he does, I haven’t been informed of anyone else,” he took a deep breath. “But as of now, I wanted to give you guys the updates I have on your mission. First off, you won’t need to start moving until tomorrow morning, so you basically have all of today to do what you need to do before then.”

Jeno and Kunhang nodded silently, listening attentively. Jungwoo continued. “I’m sure Doyoung gave you a brief description of what you guys will be doing on this mission?”

“He did,” Kunhang and Jeno said.

“Okay, so your main priority this time around is to obtain as much information on this gang as you can. They call themselves the _ New Heroes _ , though they are anything but,” Jungwoo explained. “From what I’ve gathered, there are about 8 of them, and as you know, they are superhumans, just as you are. I don’t know any of their powers, so you guys will have to be extra careful when you’re out there. I don’t know many of their names, but I do know that their leader is named Taeyong and that he can be pretty ruthless if you make him angry.”

“Taeyong? He’s Korean?” Jeno pondered out loud. “Why are they based in Hong Kong?”

“I believe that one of the gang members is from around here. I think that quite a few of them are also from China,” Jungwoo replied.

_ “Does he have an exact location?” _ Renjun asked in Jeno and Kunhang’s ears.  _ “If he does, I could attempt to get into their security system ahead of time.” _

“Do you have an exact location?” Jeno asked. “Maybe we could find out what we’re looking at.”

“They’re set up in an office building a few kilometers from here. It’s very unsuspecting at first glance,” Jungwoo said. Jeno could vaguely hear the clicking of a keyboard on Renjun’s end. “I’ve walked by a few times. It’s a cute looking place, actually.”

_ “He’s right about it being a cute place,” _ Renjun chuckled in their ears. _ “It’s literally a candy store. It’s called ‘New Heroes Sweets.’” _

“Their cover is a candy shop?” Kunhang asked humorously.

“Yes,” Jungwoo said. “And they’re pretty popular too. Also, tell Renjun to be careful if he’s going to try and get into their systems. We still don’t know if they have a lookout like you guys do.”

_ “Tell him I can hear him and that I’ll be fine,” _ Renjun deadpanned.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be fine,” Jeno said with a grin. “And he can hear you.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you guys always have your comms on,” Jungwoo laughed. “But that’s all I have for you guys right now. You’re free to go and prepare however you need for tomorrow. I’ll keep you updated if anything changes.”

“Alright. Thanks, Jungwoo,” Kunhang said, standing up. “I guess we’ll keep you updated too? How often do you report to Doyoung?”

“Well, since you guys are here now, I need to report back to him every evening around 6 pm,” he replied. “And please do.”

Kunhang smiled and waved goodbye, Jeno following suit. Once they were out of the room, Jeno turned to his new partner. “So what do you want to do for the time being? Want to go be tourists?”

Kunhang snorted. “I guess we can. Are you not tired?”

“I mean a little, but we should be allowed to have some fun, right?” Jeno grinned. “Plus, it’ll be a bonding experience for the two of us. Wasn’t one of the mission objectives to see how well we work together? If we get closer, there’s a good chance we’ll work better together.”

“You make a compelling argument,” Kunhang chuckled.

“This isn’t an argument, it’s a suggestion,” Jeno shrugged. “And I could  _ make  _ you come with me, but that would be wrong.”

Kunhang was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “I read on the ride to the hotel that there was some train that could take us up high for a nice view of the city. We could do that and then find somewhere to eat.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

*

Jaemin haphazardly swung the door to his apartment open, exhausted beyond belief. He had a 12-hour shift today and he didn’t have much time to relax. It was almost 11 pm and most of the lights were off in the apartment, but Jaemin knew that Donghyuck would be awake, waiting for him to get back.

After Jaemin slipped off his shoes and put on his slippers, he walked towards the kitchen, where the light was still on and found some takeout on the counter with a little note.

_ ‘By the time you read this, I’m sure you’re tired as all hell. If you’re hungry, you can grab some food and come join me in my room. There’s a good chance I’m still going to be watching this show. XOXO, Hyuck’ _

Jaemin smiled at the note and set it back down on the counter. Donghyuck always left him some of the food he ordered on the days he knew that Jaemin would be home late. He took the lid off of the container and found some of his favorite sushi in it, so he grabbed a few rolls and a glass of water before heading to Donghyuck’s room.

He knocked on the door before opening it, his plate balanced on his forearm with his glass in hand. He grinned at Donghyuck through the dark, who quickly picked up the remote to pause the TV.

“Thanks for the sushi,” Jaemin said.

“You’re welcome,” Donghyuck smiled back. “How was work?”

“It was so fucking  _ long _ ,” Jaemin whined, setting his food on Donghyuck’s bedside table. He collapsed onto his bed. “I was pretty busy with all my patients but I still felt like I was there forever.”

“Well, good thing you’re home now,” Donghyuck said. “But before you get comfortable, you should probably change out of your scrubs.”

“Good idea,” Jaemin sighed, getting back up. Before he got to the door, he turned back towards Donghyuck. “Oh, yeah. They finally hired another male nurse. He starts working with me next week.”

“Good to hear you’re not alone anymore,” Donghyuck chuckled. “Now go change, stupid.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes playfully at him and did as he said. He knew he would feel a lot better anyway once he was out of his work clothes. After he put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he walked back into Donghyuck’s room and made himself at home on his bed.

“If you get a single grain of rice in my bed you are never eating in here again,” Donghyuck warned.

“No promises,” Jaemin smirked. Donghyuck looked unimpressed. “Fine, I was just kidding. Don’t worry about it.”

There was a beat of silence before either of them spoke again. Donghyuck had unpaused his show when Jaemin left to change, but the volume was a lot lower now. “Do you know anything about this new nurse that was just hired?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s a little older than me. His name is Taeil,” Jaemin said. “I think he just moved to the area.”

Donghyuck hummed in response. “Do you work tomorrow?”

“I’m volunteering tomorrow and you said you’d come with me this time,” Jaemin turned to him with a brow raised.

“Oh, shit, yeah. That’s tomorrow.”

Jaemin snorted. “Don’t worry, at least we don’t have to get up early.”

They two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence after that as Jaemin ate his sushi and attempted to understand what was happening in the show Donghyuck was watching. They sat like that for around 10 minutes before Donghyuck broke the silence.

“What’s that Jeno dude up to?” he asked casually.

Jaemin blinked at him a few times, a little surprised. “Honestly, I have no idea.”

“Wasn’t he really hurt when he left a few days ago?” Donghyuck asked. Jaemin nodded. “I wonder how he’s doing.”

“Yeah, me too. I hope he’s okay.”

“Do you remember the news that came on that night he was here? After he left?” Donghyuck turned to look at Jaemin. “The police found a bunch of bodies. Somehow all burnt up with no sign of fire around.”

“How could I forget?” Jaemin said. “I still think it was him.”

“And I still don’t trust him,” Donghyuck said. “He’s terrifying if that was really him. And it would make a lot of sense if it was. It would be too much of a coincidence for him to come here covered in soot and we later find out that a bunch of people were mysteriously burned alive.”

“All of those bodies found were wanted criminals, though, so I really don’t think he’s a threat to us.”

“I get that Jaemin,” Donghyuck said a little more seriously. “But I just want you to be a little more careful around him. I can tell he’s pretty dangerous.”

Jaemin chuckled. Donghyuck had no idea what Jeno was capable of. “Yeah, I know he is.”

Their conversation fell short after Jaemin finished talking, so the two of them continued watching Donghyuck’s show for nearly another hour until Jaemin decided that he didn’t want to fall asleep in Donghyuck’s room for the second time this week, so he took what was left of his food to the kitchen and walked back to his own room.

Once he was back in his room, he fell backward onto his bed after he flicked his light on and stared at the ceiling. There was still a lot that he didn’t know about Jeno and a lot that he wanted to ask him, but it wasn’t like he could just call him and ask him to come over. Jaemin didn’t even know if Jeno had an actual phone. It was just up to him to stop by whenever he felt like it. No one knew when that would be.

Jaemin sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Donghyuck’s got me thinking about him now,” he muttered. He sat up and glanced at his clock on his bedside table. It was nearly 1 am. He and Donghyuck both needed to be well rested when they volunteer tomorrow, and Jaemin was already fucking exhausted, so he wanted to sleep as long as he could.

Jeno was on Jaemin’s mind up until he fell asleep that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda a filler?? a transition?? nothing super exciting happened, but i'm working on chapter 4 as we speak!! thank u for reading and for all ur support <3
> 
> STREAM SUPERHUMAN!!


End file.
